1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gun rests for firearms, and more particularly, to a portable gun rest, which is used to support the rear buttstock of a gun or rifle when shooting from the benchrest position, and which can be quickly removably mounted to provide a secure and steady rear rest for aiming the gun or rifle at selected elevations, when used in conjunction with the shooters normal front resting procedure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Movement is the nemesis of the benchrest or target shooter. Obtaining the best accuracy is the shooters primary objective, and the least amount of movement is objectionable. Breathing, heartbeat, and the anticipation of the ensuing recoil of the gun or rifle (commonly called flinching), are the primary sources of movement.
Benchrest shooters have for years used a front gun rest to steady the fore-end of the gun or rifle while shooting. The shape of the rest made no deference, anything can, and has been used, from an ammo box, to a sandbag, to the more popular 3 legged rest. Most adjustments are made by the positioning of the shooters shoulder. Stiffening the upper body, along with a few other unsatisfactory techniques is all the benchrest shooter has had at his disposal to try to steady and control the gun or rifle from the buttstock while aiming and shooting.
One such technique employed by benchrest shooters to try and steady a gun or rifle by the buttstock, is to curl the left hand under the butt of the gun or rifle and try to hold the buttstock steady. The obvious drawback to this method is the shooter does not have a hand on the fore-end of the gun or rifle to control it during recoil. This technique has limited adjustment, and no recoil dampening means to help eliminate flinching from the ensuing recoil and is unsatisfactory when shooting the more powerful firearms.
Another unsatisfactory technique employed by benchrest shooters to try and steady a gun or rifle by the buttstock is to rest the buttstock on a sandbag, or rolled up article of clothing. This method has no elevation adjustment, and no recoil dampening means to help eliminate flinching from the ensuing recoil. After every shot the sandbags, or rolled up article of clothing must be readjusted, which is cumbersome and inefficient.
The benchrest shooter has been relying on these and other make do measures from the advent of the sport. He has not had a reliable, efficient and fully adjustable rear rest to support and control the buttstock of a gun or rifle. Gun rests of varying designs have been developed over the years to try and fill this void. The approach of these endeavors is to support the entire firearm in one gun rest. None of which has meet with any acceptance at the shooting range.
One such approach resulted in a gun rest that takes the form of a cradle. The fore-end of the firearm is held in one notch of the cradle, and some part of the buttstock is held in another notch. This type of gun rest does not provide for a locking means to secure the firearm, and its sights, in the proper position for sighting and shooting. Also, it does not provide a full range of adjustment, which is essential to achieve a high degree of accuracy, which is the benchrest shooters primary objective. Nor, does it provide for recoil dampening means to help control flinching, which also helps to improve accuracy. Typical of these types of gun rests are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,751 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,017 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,057 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,860 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,554 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,307
Another approach along the same theme, resulted in an apparatus that is rather large, heavy and cumbersome. It usually supports the firearm either by the fore-end and some part of the buttstock, or by the midsection. This type of gun rest, by its design, is as large or larger than the firearm it is supporting. While some may provide means for locking the firearm in position, they are cumbersome and awkward in there use. Also, they do not provide a recoil dampening means to help control flinching, which helps to improve accuracy. Typical of these types of gun rests are: